guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist Assassin
New PvE Characters I bet this is something I am not alone in thinking about: Which new PVE characters to create when Factions comes out. Currently I have a standard 3 PvE/1 PvP slot setup covering all 6 profession. Mo/Me works very well, W/E reasonably well, only the R/N makes no use of his secondary class. Now the big question is: What to do with Factions? Best would be to get either Rt/A or A/Rt to work, leaving me with 2 PvP slots (which would be very helpful). I would prefer a Ritualist primary, however I dont see many Assassin skills that would work well together with one. But then, I dont see alot of potential for A/Rt either. So my question: Has anyone else thought about this and found some good combinations for either Rt/A or A/Rt? --Xeeron 19:33, 27 March 2006 (CST) :My bet would be Shadow Arts could work with casters. I think this trait of Assassins makes them more favorable to a caster as a secondary than say a Warrior is/was in the prophecies --Jamie 19:42, 27 March 2006 (CST) :If you want a caster who teleports around when people wale on him, do Rt/A and pick up Shadow Arts, as stated above. I *do* see some good synergy in A/Rt, too, however, particularly for mobility... ritualists have a spell that can drag spirit around, and one of the cheapest and most spammable assassin teleports is Spirit Walk. Though, hmm, I really think Spirit Walk is more defensive than offensive, so it may be better for Rt/A, particularly if you need to run into melee range to drop some particularly nasty ashes but don't want to stick around after you do. Since you can always change secondary profession, I'd say pick either ritualist or assassin depending on which you like more and just make that your primary (you could always then switch your characters around and end up with, say, a R/A and a Rt/N, or a R/Rt and an A/N - and I think both are pairs of good combinations). --130.58 21:41, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Assassins feel very much like Warriors, where Shadow Arts are a lot like Tactics. They are a bit more Ranger-esque jack-of-all-trades. I'm fairly curious if Shadow Arts will prove to be good for runners. However, Assassins don't have fantastic armor (like a Warrior), so I wouldn't be surprised if the right combination is something like W/A, or Mo/A, or even Rt/A. Mo/W can make perfectly fine runners, so another Healer/Tactics sort might work out. Despite the comments on this page, it's possible the healing of a ritualist combined with the evasion of an assassin might make for a great runner. Ashes are a lot like the maintainable enchantments that monks have, but they can't be removed (though you lose item bonuses, a big deal). Since you largely just gain +10 armor as a primary Assassin, I think I may try primary Ritualist for this combination. :: Also, as a general PvE healer, the defenses that Shadow provides seem more useful than those of Tactics. ::--JoDiamonds 12:30, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::Rt/A seems like it would make a pretty decent healer. Those teleports can be very handy defensively. --130.58 13:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::Hmm all very good comments. Had a long look at the complete skill list of Assassin again, and there are a few good skills that I overlooked: Assassin's Promise could be very useful for spirit ritualists. The teleport spells look nice as well, but most of them are more useful to a ritualist going with Channelling Magic to deliver the ashes towards the mobs. Guess this decides it for me: Rt/A will be my next PvE character. --Xeeron 17:54, 29 March 2006 (CST) Re-Write This needs a re-write, the aritcle has alot of opinion, little fact, and real analysis. As noted in the above discussion a ritualist can use many of the assassins skills effectively, i think with a greater effect than an Elementalist/Warrior --Draygo Korvan 11:39, 2 May 2006 (CDT)